


burning hearts

by ghosting_png



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh Being Best Dad, M/M, Multi, Ozai is a Bitch Nobody Likes Him, Sokka and Zuko are messes who share one braincell, The Gaang - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosting_png/pseuds/ghosting_png
Summary: Sokka unlocked the door, collapsing onto his small couch. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh."Rough day?" he heard a voice ask from the kitchen."Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sokka muttered."I'm Zuko, you must be-"Sokka looked up. His eyes widened. It was the boy from the tea shop.Sokka just started at his university, excited for a new beginning at a place where his past can't catch up with him again. He expected a normal year, one which wasn't complicated or difficult. But that all changed when he met his roommate with a tortured past and an attitude. His roommate who he despises with burning passion...but maybe he liked him just a little bit too.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. One

Bang! Sokka could hear gunshots and explosions. He held his hands over his ears and studied the stripped battlefield in search for a familiar figure. Then he saw her. The short brunette was hunched in position, focused entirely on her aim and her orders. 

Sokka's face lit up, "Suki!" he yelled with excitement as he bolted towards her, "Suki I can't believe you're here! I missed you!"

"Sokka?" she asked as she turned to face him, a smile bringing light to her scarred features, "Sokka how are you-" the next shot seemed to call her back to action as she focussed once more on defeating the enemy troops, "how did you get here? What are you doing here?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the enemy.

"How I got here doesn't matter," he said smiling at the warrior beside him, "all that matters is that I'm with you now, and that we'll never be separated again."

Suki smiled, as she drew her attention back to the exhausted mess that was her boyfriend, "Promise?" she asked, fear hidden in her eyes as she held his hands.

"I promise." 

Suki heard her name. She grabbed the weapon once more and continued shooting at the enemy. Sokka stared at her in awe, a proud grin stretching across his face as he watched her fight. Bang! Sokka covered his ears and ducked for cover. Bang! Bang! "That was a close one, huh Suki?" Bang! "Suki?" Sokka looked at the girl positioned next to him. Thud! "Suki? What-Oh god Suki, no," She had her hands gripped tightly around her shoulder, warm blood seeping through them. 

"Sokka?" she said weakly before collapsing from her crouching position into a foetal one on the ground. She was shaking violently, tears dripping down her face. 

"Suki, no, Suki please don't leave," he held her body tenderly in his arms, wrapping his jacket around her in an attempt to soothe the shakes, "please Suki don't leave me, don't leave again Suki please. I love you Suki please stay with me."

Suki raised a bloodied hand to cup his tear stained cheeks, "I-I'll always b-be with y-y-you Sokka."

"No don't go we can get help we can get a medic they can help you we can get out of this, please Suki hold on please."

"It's too late Sokka."

"But I can carry you to a med tent and-"

"I-if you do th-th-they'll k-kill you S-S-Sokka."

"I don't care! I just need you to be okay Suki please!"

"S-S-Sokka, it's too late f-for me. E-Even i-i-if you left n-now I wouldn't make it."

"But at least there's a chance! Suki please I love you I can't lose you!"

"I-I'm sorry S-Sokka," She weakly kissed his hand, "I love you."

"Suki? Suki! Suki please wake up! Suki no, Suki don't go please wake up, please!" Sokka shook, cradling her lifeless body in his arms, "Suki please don't go."

***

Sokka woke up covered in cold sweat. His pillow was drenched with tears and his body was shaking violently. He tilted his head upwards to face his sister who was deep into a novel. 

"Mornin' sleepyhead," she said not taking her eyes off the yellowed pages , "Y'know you talk when you slee- Sokka?"

His eyes widened. He felt as if he couldn't speak or move. He couldn't stop shaking. His chest tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut then harshly opened them again.

Sokka gulped, "I-I couldn't save her 'Tara," He mumbled weakly as he gripped his shoulders, "sh-she died cos I didn't stop her."

"Sokka," Katara said as she crouched next to her brother's scrappy hotel bed, "What happened wasn't your fault."

"But I could've stopped her from going, I should've made her come with us, I could've done something but I didn't and if I did sh-she might still be here and-"

"You couldn't have stopped her from going. It was her decision to join, she wanted to fight for what she thought was right and she did. Could you imagine all the regret she'd have felt if she was travelling the world instead of fighting? It's nothing you could've stopped. It's not your fault that this happened Sokka, it never was."

"But I could've done something! Maybe if I'd gone with her instead or if I'd gotten her to stay or-"

"All that would've happened if you joined her is that there would've been two losses instead of one."

"I-It's my f-fault 'Tara, I-I didn't save her I should've-"

"Sokka stop. This in no way is your fault. You need to calm down. I'm going to get you some water, while I'm gone you're going to focus on your breathing okay?"

Sokka nodded weakly, following her instructions and closing his eyes. She came back less than five minutes after she left carrying a plastic water bottle and gently tossing it to him, "Here, drink this, it'll help."

He gulped down the lukewarm water, setting the half empty bottle on the bedside table. He stood feebly, looking for his suitcase and digging out a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of old jeans. Sokka slipped them on in the bathroom, quickly tying his hair into a small ponytail. He examined himself in the mirror for a split second, wondering when he would need to shave the sides of his hair down again. 

"Sokka! We have ten minutes! Pack your shit up!" Katara yelled from the kitchen, followed by crashing and audible curses. 

He sighed, unlocking the door and stuffing everything he'd brought with him into his suitcases. Katara took her bags, signalling for him to do the same and led him downstairs to the reception. She paid and directed him towards the taxi bay in front of the small hotel complex. 

"I called us an uber," she began staring down at the open app on her phone, "It should be here in about two minutes."

Katara looked up at her brothers sullen features, "You doing okay?" she asked while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know the nightmares must be tough for you."

Sokka nodded, "Y-Yeah I guess that's one way to put it," he paused and then met his sister's eyes, "It-It's just-everyone I love they keep-they keep leaving," he wiped the tears welling up in his eyes away before they could make their way down his face. 

"I'm sorry Sokka, I know how hard this has been for you. When I lost mom I was shattered I can't imagine the pain I'd feel if that'd happened to me three times."

Neither of them spoke. Sokka collapsed into her arms and hugged her as if she was his lifeline, "Thank you 'Tara, I love you."

"Love you too Sokka," she said, breaking apart from his embrace. She glanced behind him, "Hey look, our uber's here!" She said, grabbing their bags and attempting to stuff them into the cars' trunk. 

The ride to their university was a quiet one. Katara was glued to her phone, giving her brother occasional glances but not daring to speak or make eye contact. Sokka on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on the landscapes they passed through the window, with music blasting in his ears. When they arrived, Katara smiled and thanked the driver and paid him while her brother unloaded their bags from the trunk. 

"You know where your dorm is, right?" Katara asked, checking her emails for her room location.

"Yeah," Sokka said gripping his bags.

"Cool," she said, hugging her brother and then taking hold of her bags, I'll see you around Sokka!"

He walked inside the building, taking reference to the metallic signs and eventually finding himself outside his dorm room. He checked between the number on the door and the one he was given on the email, before sighing and opening the door. Sokka examined the room, finding the door that lead to his room and putting his bags there. He took out all of his washed clothes and hung them in the small closet, scattering his other belongings around the room. When he was satisfied, he decided to examine the rest of his dorm. Outside the room, was a small couch with a tv opposite it, close to a kitchen and small dining table. There was an Xbox and Nintendo Switch docked near the tv. Sokka smiled, at least now he knew that he'd have some sort of connection to his roommate. He ventured further into the dorm and began exploring the kitchen. There was a nice teapot on the bench, and few basic utensils in the draws. He sighed, rushing to his bag in hopes of treating his roommate to some nicer supplies. 

When he was finished organising the kitchen, he retreated back to his bedroom, whipping out a notebook out of boredom and trying to scribble down some poetry. 

"In spring our love burns. You're gone but I can't let go. Embers trapped in flames"

Sokka heard a knock on his door. He sighed, closing the notebook, dragging his body to the door and opening it.

"Toph?" he asked looking down at the blind girl with confusion, "How did you-"

"I felt for the numbers on your door idiot," she said, letting herself in and collapsing onto his couch, "Sokka you gotta save me."

"Roommate really that bad huh?" He asked, sitting down next to her. 

"You have no idea! She's a controlling clean freak who won't leave me alone! I left my room for two minutes and I came back and everything had moved! If I wanted a mother babying me around and telling me what to do I would've lived with my parents!"

"Dude that sucks."

"Tell me about it! Girl doesn't know how to shut up and leave people alone!"

"She seems horrible."

"Yeah, she is," Toph paused for a second trying to recall her thoughts, "Wanna get some tea or something? A friend of mine owns a tea shop around here, The Jasmine Dragon, it's really good."

"Sure," Sokka replied, "Let's go."

Toph gripped Sokka's arm as he lead her to the tea shop. His eyes were glued to the gps on his phone, trying not to get them lost. He glanced upwards, to keep his eye on the street ahead of him. A woman with short auburn hair and large earrings dressed in green passed them. She smiled at him. Sokka's heart skipped a beat. Could it be- He blinked, hard and looked back at her, the face of Suki morphing back into that of a stranger as a feeling of disappointment, guilt and nausea set in. He stopped outside a small tea shop, breathing in the strong scent of brewing tea and checking to see if it was the right place. 

Sokka lead his friend inside and helped her find a seat at a table by one of the windows. He glanced at the menu, unsure of what he'd order, deciding on the most basic tea he could think of. Jasmine. Where can you go wrong with jasmine? 

"Y'know what you're getting?" he asked Toph, looking down from his menu and instead at his friend. 

"Yuh huh, one of Iroh's special blends," she said with a smile. 

"Okay cool, this place better be good."

"Trust me, it's a lot better than good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for someone to take their orders. Sokka eyed the waiter approaching their table. He had silky black hair which was tied into a messy topknot, and ghostly skin. But what caught Sokka's attention most wasn't his scar, or his hair. It was his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes which looked as if they had wildfires trapped inside them. The server met his eyes and he realised he was staring. Sokka looked back to the table, a warm blush of embarrassment colouring his tanned cheeks. 

"Good evening," the waiter said, taking out a small notebook and turning towards Sokka, "what can I get you guys today?" 

"A large jasmine tea and a large Iroh's special blend please," Sokka said softly.

The server smiled at him, "Okay so a jasmine and Iroh's blend both large?"

Sokka nodded, trying to hide his face.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your teas, enjoy your evening!" he said, grabbing a number from the bench and placing it on their table before retreating into the kitchen. 

Sokka cupped his reddened face in his hands. 

"Smooth Sokka, so very smooth."

"Shut up Toph."

"Your heart rate is so high! Damn Sokka you really made a fool of yourself huh!"

"Shut up!" he said, laughing alongside his friend before an awkward silence took the place of their laughter.

"So," Toph muttered, fiddling with her fingers, "How've you been?"

Sokka hesitated, "Good, what about you?"

"You know I can tell you're lying right? C'mon, what's up?"

Sokka sighed deeply before opening his mouth, "I keep seeing her everywhere," he said, "Like, on the way here there was this girl who looked like her, and I know she's gone but for a second I thought that maybe- I don't know," he finished, looking downwards.

Toph searched for his hand on the table, gripping it sympathetically, "Y'know when it first happened I used to think I'd hear her footsteps, or her voice or her fans. I'd get all hopeful then I'd be pulled back to reality and it'd crush me. And the nightmares-they get so bad. I'm sorry Sokka, I know I didn't know her as well as you did and we weren't as close as you two but I understand. And if you need to talk about it I'll always be here."

He smiled at her, rubbing his thumb against her fingers re-assuringly, "Thanks Toph."

"Aye," she said, a toothy grin sprawling across her face, "It's what I'm here for captain boomerang!"

"Love ya melonlord."

Toph shook her head in disappointment, the smile still clear through her facade.

"I'm not Toph I'm melonlord mUHAHAHA" Sokka threw his arms in the air.

"Agh!"

He'd hit something. Sokka looked downwards. It was the tea server. The man looked horrified. Sokka had hit his tray sending tea spilling all over his clothes. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry-"

"What's your problem?" the server said, getting up and taking the jug of cold water on Sokka's table and pouring it over the tea burns, "Watch where you throw your arms in the air! You burned me! And you broke my uncle's tea cups!"

"God I'm so sorry, h-here," Sokka took out his wallet, "How much is it? I can pay for the cups-"

"Forget it!" The server said placing the shards of broken glass on the tray and storming off into the kitchen, emerging in a black shirt and jeans and storming out of the restaurant. 

"What's wrong with me!" Sokka groaned, putting his head in his hands once again.

"Don't worry about it Sokka, that waiter has a huge temper, he goes off at everything."

"Do you know that guy?" 

"Yeah, him and his uncle are some of my closest friends," she said putting a hand to her heart, "Don't worry about the tea, someone else'll get it for us."

"Okay," Sokka mumbled staring down at his fingers in guilt. 

Surely enough a waitress appeared at their table. Her hair was a warm brown which matched her hazel eyes and her green uniform, "Hey I'm Jin! What can I get for you two?"

"Large jasmine and large Iroh's special blend," Toph said blankly.

"So a large jasmine tea and a large Iroh's special blend tea?"

"Yep."

"Okay! I'll be right back with your orders!" she smiled and walked back into kitchen. 

They waited in silence, Toph fiddling with something in her hands and Sokka taking occasional glances at his phone. It didn't take long for the waitress to return. She handed them their orders, smiled and wished them a good day before retreating to the kitchen. 

Sokka took a hesitant sip. His eyes widened. 

"Its good isn't it," Toph said with a smile as she slowly sipped her tea with caution.

"Good? This is the best fucking tea I've ever tasted!"

"I know right? Iroh's a legend!" 

They finished their teas before Sokka paid for the drinks, thanking the old man at the counter and leading his friend back home. 

***

Sokka looked at the dorm number, "You sure you're in this one?"

"Yes!" Toph responded, "Just knock on the door already! I lost the key and I'm pretty sure my roomie's home 'cos she has no friends and nowhere else to go."

Knock! Knock! 

"Oh look who finally decided to come back- Sokka? Missed me already?"

"Katara?" Sokka asked staring at his sister in shock.

She hugged him, then gave her roommate a hostile glare, "You know this gremlin?"

"Uh yeah, she's sorta my friend-"

"How d'you know miss perfect here?" Toph asked, nudging Sokka.

"Uh...well you see-"

"He's my brother."

"Yeah...that."

"Oh really?" Toph asked sarcastically, "I'd have guessed he was your son, given how motherly you are."

"What?! I'm not motherly! Sokka! Do you thing I'm motherly?"

"Uh..."

"Keep your chin up! And speak clearly when you talk!"

"Yes m'am!"

Toph groaned, pushing her roommate aside and entering her dorm room, "Bye Sokka, see ya 'round."

"Bye Toph," he said, walking in the direction of his own dorm as her door closed gently in his face. 

***

He unlocked the door, collapsing onto his small couch. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day?" he heard a voice ask from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sokka muttered.

"I'm Zuko, you must be-" 

Sokka looked up. His eyes widened. It was the boy from the tea shop.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko looked up at the boy in horror, "What's your problem?" He boomed, snatching the cold water jug that was on his table and pouring it over his burns, "Watch where you trow your arms in the air! You burned me! And you broke my uncle's tea cups!"
> 
> Zuko's not particularly happy about who his roommate is, so he makes plans with Mai along with his sister and Ty Lee to avoid spending the day with Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's pov!!
> 
> Also some of Mai and Zuko's friendship because they're so pure and I love them 
> 
> Azula bakes because its her coping mechanism and definitely not because she enjoys it...also she's a star football player because she is most definitely a jock change my mind

Zuko looked up at the boy in horror, "What's your problem?" He boomed, snatching the cold water jug that was on his table and pouring it over his burns, "Watch where you trow your arms in the air! You burned me! And you broke my uncle's tea cups!"

"God I'm so sorry, h-here," he responded, undertones of fear and embarrassment evident in his voice as he whipped out his small wallet and ruffled through notes, "How much is it? I can pay for the cups-"

"Forget it!" Zuko yelled, picking up the shards of his uncle's prized teacups which he placed on his serving tray before storming off into the kitchen in a huff. 

"Zuko," His uncle asked, looking up from the boiling tea leaves, "What is wrong nephew?"

"Some prick spilt tea on me!" He hissed as he collapsed onto a chair, lifting up his shirt and looking at the red marks on his chest.

"You don't look so good," Iroh offered his nephew a hand, "Your shift's almost over, take the rest of the day off."

"But uncle-"

"Go, don't worry, Jin and I can handle the customers and Azula can step in if we really need help. You need to get those treated."

Zuko nodded, hugging his uncle and placing his apron on the bench before walking out of the shop and finding his way back to his dorm room. 

He walked into the kitchen, opening the drawers and smiling to himself. His roommate had been there. He found himself a scruffy rag and ran it under the cool tap water, placing it on his chest over the red marks imprinted on it. Zuko winced as the cold water hit his inflamed skin. He looked up at the clock hanging over the fridge. 6:42. 

He sighed, checking under the wet rag to see if anything had improved, before taking out his phone in boredom. He checked the clock again. 7:14. Zuko walked over to the kettle his uncle had given him, boiling some water and waiting around for it to finish.

He heard the door squeak open, followed by a loud thud. Zuko turned sharply. He hadn't expected his roommate back so soon. 

Zuko felt butterflies in his stomach. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of what he should say, "Rough day?" he asked nervously, standing up from the kitchen counter and looking towards the couch. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," his roommate muttered, as he began to stand.

"I'm Zuko, you must be-" He paused and looked at him. Zuko scowled, "You."

His roommate put a palm to his face and muttered something to himself, "Dude I'm so sorry for earlier."

Zuko ignored him, turning back to the kitchen and making his tea. He heard footsteps edging towards him.

"I'm Sokka by the way," his roommate said as he inched next to him, "It's nice to meet you Zuko."

Zuko pushed past him, taking his cup and sitting himself at the small round dining table. Sokka followed him there and sat next to him hesitantly. He groaned, rolling his eyes and taking a sip, ignoring his roommates feeble attempts at conversation until he gave up and went into his room, leaving Zuko alone at the table. 

***

Zuko checked his phone. It was 6:30. He rolled himself out of bed, finding a black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and slipping them on. He dug through his drawers looking for his belt and his chains, which he wore the second he laid his eyes on them. He ruffled up his hair before leaving the room and making his way into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. 

"Mornin Zuko!" 

Zuko rolled his eyes, and took a seat at the table in silence. 

"I made you breakfast!" his roommate said, gently placing a plate of fresh eggs, toast and bacon in front of him. 

Zuko suppressed the urge to smile, "Thanks," he muttered softly ignoring the grin that sprawled across his roommates face as he thanked him.

"Hey, it's no problem. Hope you like it!" 

Zuko ate with proper etiquette, which opposed his roommate scoffing down his food as if it was the last plate of eggs he would ever taste. 

When they had finished, Zuko washed their dishes. He checked the time. 7:44. He groaned. Two more hours. 

"Why'd you wake up so early?" 

Zuko turned to his intrigued roommate, responding absent midedly, "Routine."

"Oh," Sokka said fiddling with his fingers, "yeah me too," he muttered. A dull silence filled the room, "Well uh, I'm gonna go vibe in my room, knock if you need anything."

Zuko nodded, watching his roommate retreat into his room and sighing with relief. 

***

Knock! Knock! 

Zuko paused, waiting for a response.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ugh I'm coming! Quit knocking so much!"

The door squeaked open revealing the sleep deprived goth. She had dark lipstick on, alongside a thick layer of eyeliner, with chains draped around her neck and clipped to her belt as well as large knife earrings hanging from her ears. Her silky black hair was tied into space buns with two strands hanging on the sides of her pale face. Her black shirt was tucked into her cuffed black jeans and she had a large mug of coffee clutched in her hands. Mai signalled for him to enter, so he did.

"Well you're early," she said sitting next to him on her couch and sipping her coffee.

"Yeah sorry about that," Zuko muttered, looking up at her and smiling, "I couldn't stand another half hour with him."

"Roommate got you down huh?" 

"I guess you could say that," Zuko replied reaching for his phone, "Wanna grab some tea before the movie?"

"I hate tea," Mai said, pausing before she continued, "I could go for some coffee though."

He glanced at her empty coffee cup then back at her, "Okay, know any good places?"

"I know many," Mai said with a small smile offering him a hand, "C'mon, let's go."

***

Mai and Zuko walked into the small coffee shop. She found them a small table near the window and signalled for him to sit. Zuko examined the menu, looking at Mai to see if she was ready to order.

"What do you want?" Mai asked, as she took out her wallet and prepared to order at the counter.

"Uh," Zuko thought for a moment, before deciding in a split second what he wanted, "A caramel Mocha."

Mai snorted, "Alright," She said, "So a caramel mocha and a black americano, they'll think I'm here with my child."

Zuko let out a small laugh, "Shut up," he murmured as she chuckled softly.

She left to order their drinks at the counter returning shortly after "So Zuko, tell me about this roommate."

Zuko sighed an rolled his eyes, "Really? Do we haaveee to talk about him?"

"Well clearly we do seeing as he's just so horrible."

"Okay fine. So basically I was working at uncle's tea shop, and I went to take Toph's order, because I mean she's Toph, but she was with this guy, and I thought 'Oh this must be her boyfriend' or something, so I tried to get him to order so I could like make fun of her and stuff. The guy was kinda cute and he was really red, so I took his order, obviously, and then I went back into the kitchen and I got their drinks ready really quickly, and I came back out and he knocked over my tray and spilt tea all over me."

"Ouch," Mai responded, "Can't you for once crush on someone who doesn't hurt you?"

Zuko's face went bright red, "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"As you say Zuko," She teased as a waiter arrived at their table and handed them their drinks.

She sipped from the small cup, glancing over to Zuko who fingered the straw in his glass. 

"So, what about your roommate Mai?" 

"Well he's a little energetic for my taste but at least he's not boring. Reminds me of Ty Lee so that's good I guess. I think his name was Aang or something."

"Aang? Like Katara's Aang?"

"Holy shit yeah it's Katara's Aang! She's gonna freak," Mai chuckled and took a lengthy sip of her coffee, "But I mean at least I'm not stuck with some cute kid who burnt me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're never gonna let this go huh?"

"No I'm not," she smiled, checking her phone for the time, "You'd better hurry up, we have ten minutes till we gotta leave."

He hastily sipped his drink, as Mai watched him, waiting.

"Done?" She asked as she glanced at his empty glass.

He nodded, "Okay let's go."

***

Zuko and Mai walked arm in arm to the cinema, sitting on the bench outside the building and waiting. They made idle conversation for the time in which they were alone. 

"Zuzu!" 

Zuko felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned to face his sister. She wore a black shirt tucked into a red plaid skirt, with a neat layer of eyeliner and glossed lips. Her shiny, black hair was tied into a high ponytail which matched her girlfriend's silky, brown one. Ty lee sported a white crop top alongside a flowing, pink skirt. She waved at them enthusiastically, letting go of Azula's hand to hug her friends. 

"So how've you been?" Ty Lee asked as she gripped Azula's hand once more, causing a deep blush to spread across the taller girls cheeks. 

"Oh you know, life's boring as usual," Mai groaned.

"But some things must be interesting! You're majoring in forensic pathology right?" Mai nodded, "Oh that sounds so cool!"

"I guess so," Mai responded, rolling her eyes.

"What about you Zuzu?" Azula asked, a grin sprawling across her face, "How's not living under dad's roof?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko hissed, "And it's annoying as fuck."

"Aw, miss me already?" Azula taunted, letting out a small chuckle which Ty Lee replicated. 

"Oh spirits no! It's just-Well my roommate's a handful."

"Oh," Azula paused, "Oh right yeah it's the guy who spilt his tea on you right?"

"How did you-"

"Well you see Zuzu, I make cakes for uncle's tea shop, and I'd consider uncle and I fairly close, I think you can fill in the gaps."

Zuko groaned, hitting his palm across his forehead, "Off course he told you."

"What did you expect?" Azula let a toothy grin sprawl across her face, before checking her watch, "We'd better go in soon, we have five minutes."

The group scrambled into the cinema, making conversation amongst themselves. They took their seats in the back row. Zuko turned to see his sister cuddling up with her girlfriend and wraping her prized football jacket around Ty Lee's shoulders. It was shocking to see her this comfortable with people. He didn't expect it from her, given how distant she used to be. Still, Zuko couldn't help but feel happy for her. He smiled and looked over to Mai, who clutched her drink in her hands, taking occasional sips. 

"Shhh!" He heard Ty Lee whisper, "It's starting!"

They looked forward as the movie started playing, casting light across their bodies. 

"This had better be good Zuko," Mai said with a soft glance at him.

"It will be," He responded absentmindedly, "Or at least I hope it is."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's day wasn't particularly a good one. His morning was horrible, his afternoon was lifeless and it seemed like his evening was going to be like that too. Then his roommate gets back...and things change...but for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit heavier than the last ones! 
> 
> Trigger warning-anxiety and panic attacks
> 
> If you get triggered by either of those things you can skip to the last *** or read the end notes for a summary!!

Sokka sighed. Holy spirits he'd fucked up. It hadn't even been a week and he'd already gotten on his roommate's bad side. Great. He felt like pulling his hair out. 

"Agh!" He shouted as he dug his face into his pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

_It's okay Sokka._ But it wasn't okay. _Calm down._ But they hated him. _Try writing some poetry or listening to music._ But he couldn't move. 

He laid down on his scrappy double bed, starring at the ceiling and trying his best not to cry or scream or rip out his hair. He felt his chest tighten. _Oh fuck._ His heart was beating out of his chest. _They'll all hate you._ He gasped for breath. _They're going to hate you so much._ Warm tears trickled down his cheeks. _They'll hate you. They'll hate you like he hates you. They'll hate you like she hated you._ Sokka broke out into a sob, struggling for air and clutching one of his pillows for dear life. _You aren't enough for them. You're never going to be enough. You're a bad person and they all hate you._ Sokka felt his body trembling violently. He took in shaky breaths shutting his eyes, hard, letting his tears bring warmth to his cold face. He tried to remember what Katara told him, but his memory was hazy. 

_It's okay. You can fix this. You made him food, he thanked you. He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate you. You're okay._

Sokka felt dizzy. But what if he did _hate_ him? What then? 

His fears took hold of him. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He felt as if he was about to die. He kept shaking. _Come on Sokka, breathe._ But he couldn't. _Inhale for four seconds, hold for four, exhale for four, hold for four._ He tried. He took in shaky breaths, praying it would stop, oh spirits he hoped it would stop. He trembled. He kept going. _Inhale for four._ Nothing was happening. _Hold for four._ Why wasn't it working? _Exhale for four._ Why didn't he feel better? _Hold for four._ What was wrong with him?

Sokka hit his head against his bed frame, still barely able to move. _Fuck, not again._

***

Sokka toyed with his hair as he fiddled with the pen in his other hand. The book was on his lap, as he sat oddly on his bed in a desperate attempt to write something that could fuel his creative side. He tore his fingers away from his ruffled locks and turned the page of his battered poetry journal, putting the pen to the paper and mindlessly writing. 

_"The feeling so cold, my head is drowning underwater, never to be free."_

He looked down at the page. _It looks bad._ He jammed the book shut and flung it across the small room before burying his head in his hands letting tears seep through the gaps in his fingers. _You're so stupid Sokka. So, so stupid. What was that? You call that poetry? Those were just words! Anyone could write that._ He hit his palm across forehead and turned to see his reflection in the mirror atop his dresser. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was a mess. His skin looked dull and lifeless and his lips were chapped. _Ugly._ He looked away. Sokka toyed with his fingers as he laid himself down in a foetal position, shaky sobs erupting through him every few seconds. Tears dripped slowly onto his quilt. He laid still on the bed, unable to move other than to shake or sob. He felt like it wouldn't stop. Like he'd keep falling back into it. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck._ This wasn't going to be a good day, was it?

*** 

Sokka sat at the small dining table at silence. He waited, tapping his long fingers on the splintered wood. He heard a high pitched ring, twitching slightly before standing and walking over to the oven. He pulled out the simple pizza, placing it gently on the kitchen counter and digging through the drawers for a pizza cutter. He sliced it carelessly, taking as many slices as he felt up to devouring and placing them on his plate before sitting himself back at the round table. Sokka heard the door squeak open, followed by footsteps steadily making their way towards him. 

"I made pizza," He said weakly, "If you want some the rest is on the counter."

"Thanks," Zuko said, as he took the remaining slices and sat himself opposite his roommate.

They ate in silence. Again. Sokka stole occasional glances at the man, watching him open his mouth to say something, then stopping himself. 

"I-I'm sorry."

Sokka's eyes widened. Why was he apologising? He hadn't done anything wrong. He looked upwards to face his roommate who's face was burdened with guilt. 

"You don't need to apologise," Sokka said, pausing to take another bite of his food, "I'm the one who messed up."

"Yeah but I overreacted," Zuko responded, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure if I were you I'd have done worse," he responded, offering his roommate a smile which he returned.

"So, are we good?" Zuko asked, anxiously reaching out a hand.

"Yeah we're good," Sokka replied, shaking the other man's cold hand and suppressing the grin he felt creeping across his face. 

"So, what did you do today?"

"A couple friends and I went to the movies," Zuko responded, "It was actually a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Oh nice! What did you guys watch?"

"IT chapter two. I'd be lying if I didn't pick it cos Richie was kinda hot."

Sokka froze. _Richie._ That was a boys name. Was he- 

"Sounds like it was good," Sokka responded, flashing Zuko a smile.

"Yeah it was," Zuko paused hesitantly, "Still mad we didn't get a Reddie kiss though."

Sokka smiled. He didn't expect his roommate to be such a cute fanboy. 

"I know right? I can't believe they wouldn't add that in! I _needed_ that in my life."

"Yeah. So what about you? What crazy adventures did you go on?" 

Sokka paused. _'I had a panic attack and I spent the rest of the day moping in misery'_ didn't exactly sound like the ideal response for such a lighthearted question. 

"I didn't do much, I wrote some poetry and I cooked dinner but that's basically all."

"You write poetry?"

_Shit. Why would you tell him about the poetry? He's gonna think you're a fucking dork._

"That's really cool. I've always wanted to write some but I'm not that good."

He felt the uneasiness in his stomach lessen, as the cool blanket of relief spread across him.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good at it," Sokka gushed.

"Could I," Zuko hesitated, "Could I maybe see some of the stuff you've written?"

Sokka didn't respond. He wanted to read _his_ poetry? The stuff that _he_ had written. He realised he was gaping and hastily closed his mouth. 

"Uh, yeah sure let me find some," He responded nervously, excusing himself from the table to search through his piles of belongings to find his prized journal. 

He dug out a small book, running his hands around it's old leather cover and taking it with him into the living room. He opened the journal, revealing the messy ink words scrawled along the yellowed pages. He smiled and walked out of the room to find his roommate washing their dishes.

"I found my journal," Sokka said as he dropped the leather book onto the kitchen counter. 

"Sweet." Zuko hastily dried his hands and stood next to his roommate, "Can I-" 

"Sure go ahead." Sokka felt his heart throbbing in his throat. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought his writing was horrible? He threw his roommate a nervous smile, anxiously awaiting a response. Zuko's face lit up. He looked shocked and engrossed in the writing.

"You wrote this?" He asked in astonishment.

"Y-yeah. It's not much but I like doing it so-"

"What do you mean? This stuff is amazing Sokka!" Zuko kept turning the pages, "How are you so good at this?"

Sokka smiled, "I dunno, talent I guess." He felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. He toyed with his nimble fingers, watching Zuko flip through the pages of his writing in delight. Sokka couldn't help but beam when he saw it. He hadn't expected his roommate to be so appreciative of poetry or writing. He expected more of a gothic stoner than a suppressed poetry nerd. 

Zuko closed the book gently and handed it back to Sokka, flashing his flustered roommate a soft smile.

"Thank you, that was some really good stuff."

"Uh thanks," Sokka said hiding his face which by now resembled a tomato more than it did a human, "If you want I could teach you to write...or I could write something for you?"

_Write something for him? You can't do that he'll hate it! Why would you offer that?_

"I'm not really that good at writing stuff," Zuko paused, "But of you don't mind could you...maybe help me a bit? You don't have to, sorry that was a stupid question it doesn't matter you seem really busy anyways so-"

"Don't worry I have loads of free time," Sokka paused looking down at his petrified roommate and softly placing his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I can help you out as much as you want with poetry or writing or whatever else it is you need help with." 

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Sokka."

His heart skipped a beat.

"No problem buddy."

He smiled as his roommate retreated to his room leaving Sokka alone in the bare kitchen. 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I'm sorry it was so short I promise the next chapter will be longer!!
> 
> If you couldn't read this chapter then basically what happens is Sokka has an anxious episode (panic attack) because he thinks he's hated by everyone and those feelings spiral into it. He doesn't really recover from it until the end of the day (he's recovered enough to function) when he makes pizza for dinner. Zuko comes home late from going to the movies and getting dinner with Mai, Azula and Ty Lee, and he sits down and has dinner with Sokka. They don't talk much but when they do Zuko starts fanboying over poetry so Sokka shows him some of his material and he loves it. Zuko's not really that good at writing and he wants to get better so he asks Sokka to help him and he says yes! And that's basically the end of the chapter where we have these two dorks fanboying over poetry!

**Author's Note:**

> I-I'm so sorry...


End file.
